The Nickel on the Street (Transcript)
Transcript (Outside the store, Ed comes out with items in the bag) Ed: "Do this, Ed! Do that, Ed! Why do have to be stuck with the chores Aldo makes me do?" (Ed walks down the sidewalk and passes by a nickel. He comes back and see the nickel) Ed: "Oh, what do you know, a nickel! Come to papa!" (Ed tries to pick up the nickel, but failed) Ed: "Wow! Strong nickel!" Ed: "Guys? Bill? Oly? Waddle?" (Ed tries to run home to get his brothers, but comes back worried that somebody will get the nickel) Ed: "Come on, Ed! Think! Aha!" (Ed puts the bag on the street to hide the nickel and runs off with the other bag) Ed: "Guys!" (Fred peeks out and look to see Ed's and go to the sidewalk. He moves the bag off the sidewalk and sees the nickel) Fred: "Oooh, a nickel!" (Fred picks up the nickel, but couldn't) Fred: "Huh?" (He struggles to pick it up again, but fails) Fred: "Don't worry! I'll come back with something to use to get ya." (He puts one of his ice pack on the street to hide it and skates off. Then, Arvy and Ally peek out and go to the sidewalk. Arvy pickes up the ice bag) Arvy: "Looks like Penguin Boy left his ice pack on the street." (Arvy and Ally look down the street and look at the nickel) Ally: "Hey, a nickel!" (Ally tries to pick it up, but couldn't as he gets flinged to a light pole) Arvy: "Don't worry, li'l bro! I got this!" (Arvy uses a screwdriver to get the nickel, but fails) Arvy: "Aw!" Ally: "What do we do, Arvy?" (Arvy looks around to see if nobody's looking, and takes off his T-shirt, as an attempt to hide the nickel, and walks off) Arvy: "I'll be back!" (Ally then covers the nickel with his doll and runs off) Ally: "Wait for me, big bro!" (Arvy throws the screwdriver to the sky, where Raoul is flying. The screwdriver hits on the head, causing him to fall) Raoul: "Mayday! Mayday!" (Raoul screams as he continues falling and lands on his back) Raoul: "Ow! My back! It's been injured! I'll not be able to fly! Or, maybe I can." (Raoul tries to fly, but couldn't since his back's injured, so he sits on the ground and sighs and notices Ally's doll and Arvy's T-shirt on the street. Raoul moves the doll out the way and sees the T-shirt on the street) Raoul: "Why would Senor Arvy leave his shirt on the street?" (Raoul moves the shirt out the way and sees the nickel) Raoul: "Ah, a nickel! Looks like Senor Arvy and his persnickety brother tries to hide the nickel from Raoul. Well, tough luck, because this nickel is mine!" (Raoul picks up the nickel, but fails since it's stuck) Raoul: "What the? Clever nickel, huh?" (Raoul looks around and see Fred's ice pack and picks it up) Raoul: "Well, Raoul can remove that nickel with a bag!" (Raoul tries to remove the nickel with Fred's ice pack, but fails. Then, he uses Ed's bag) Raoul: "Well, how about this one?" (Raoul tries to remove it again with Ed's grocery bag, but yet fails. He groans in stress) Raoul: "Don't worry, nickel. Because I'll be back with something that'll get you off the street in no time!" (Raoul puts Ed's grocery bag on the street and walks off. After he leaves, Ed comes back with Bill, Oly and Waddle following him) Ed: "C'mon, guys! Hurry! It's right here!" (They come to the street to the grocery bag) Waddle: "Grocery bag! Isn't that the other one that you were supposed to bring home?" (Ed puts Waddle's head in the bag) Ed: "Forget the stupid bag!" (Ed moves the bag out the way, revealing the nickel) Ed: "There's a nickel under here!" Bill: "Well, someone seems to have left it right here." Oly: "Why didn't you just pick it up and show us on our way?" Ed: (irritated) "Because it's stuck! Stuck, I tell ya! Stuck! See?" (Ed demonstrates by trying to pick up the nickel, but fail) Oly: "Oh!" Bill: "Oh, boy! There could be a reason why the nickel is stuck. Let me look!" (Bill pulls out a magnifying glass and look through the nickel. While he's doing this, Waddle looks inside the bag and then Fred's bag, he then take off Oly's berret and put it on his head) Oly: (noticing) "Huh? Gimme back by berret!" Waddle: "No, way! I got it now!" Oly: "Why you little!" (Oly attacks Waddle. Bill is interrupted by this) Bill: "Excuse me, can you be a little quiet? I'm trying to concentrate!" (They continue fighting but silently. Bill continues looking through the nickel to find a reason why it's stuck, but couldn't) Ed: (impatient) "Are you done?" Bill: "Well, it seems that I couldn't find a reason why it's stuck." (Then, Arvy and Ally come with a monkey wrench) Arvy: "Outta my way, twerp!" Ed: "And what do you think you're doing?" (Fred moves Arvy out the way) Fred: "Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! I saw the nickel first!" Raoul: (offscreen) "Get away from there!" (Raoul comes with a cane, and knocks Arvy out the way) Arvy: "Wha!" (Raoul also knocks Ally out the way, as he screams. Fred also screams as he get knocked out the way too) Raoul: "This time, I'm serious!" Ed: "Get outta here! I saw the nickel first!" Arvy: "No, way! I found the nickel first!" Fred: "I saw it first!" Waddle: (holding Oly's berret) "I got a berret!" (All the boys start fighting, except Bill, Oly, Waddle and Ally) Bill: "Wait, guys! Stop fighting, I have a solution!" Ally: "Hey, everyone! Quiet! Shush! Bill's got something to say!" (Ally gets knocked out the way by Arvy and Raoul who are still fighting. Arvy put his feet on Raoul's back) Raoul: (realizing) "Hey, my back! It's healed! Gracias, Senor Arvy, but little do you know, the nickel is mine!" (Raoul flies and land to ground to continue fighting) Arvy: "Hey!" (He re-enters the fight. Everyone continues fighting, while Bill puts on earmuffs and blows an airhorn) Ed: "Whoa!" Arvy: "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU LITTLE TWERP, BLOW OUT HEADS OFF?!?!?!" Bill: (taking off the earmuffs) "Well, not really. As I was saying, I got a solution! Follow me!" (All the boys are in line) Bill: "I have arranged up a line, were each of you will have a chance to get the nickel but if you fail, the other will have a turn." Ally: "Well, it looks like I'm first in line!" Ed: "But I found it first! I should be the first!" Bill: "Come on, Ed! Let Ally have his turn." Arvy: "C'mon, Ally! Show that nickel who's boss!" Ally: "With my trusty hair clipper, I can get that nickel off in no time!" Bill: "Good luck, Ally!" (Ally tries to remove the nickel with his hair clipper, but mayhem causes offscreen) Ally: "Owie!" Arvy: "Ally!" (Ally gets hurt offscreen) Ally: (without a few feathers) "Ow! My hair clipper attacked and took away my feathers! And it burns!" (Ally runs off, crying) Bill: "Oh, boy!" Fred: "My turn!" (Fred skates to the nickel and struggles to pick it up) Ed: (worried) "Oh, no! Looks like he almost got it!" (Fred continues to pick it up, until he gets flinged offscreen) Oly: "Or not!" Raoul: "It's my turn!" (Raoul flies to the nickel and grabs out an upholstery regulator) Raoul: "That quarter will be out in a jiffy, with my upholstery regulator!" Bill: "Oh, boy!" (Raoul tries to remove the nickel with his upholstery regulator) Ed: (worried) "Oh, snap! Raoul's gonna get that nickel off with that thing!" (While he struggles to remove the nickel, the sound of tinkling is heard) Ed: "Hey, Raoul! I think you just wet yourself!" (Raoul looks down and realized he wet himself. Ed, Oly, Waddle and Arvy laugh at this) Arvy: "Talk about embarrassing!" (Raoul hides his shame by holding it. He literally turns red and walks off in embarrassment. After he leaves, Arvy walks to the nickel) Arvy: "Well, baby, it's just you and me!" (Arvy gets his motorcycle scooter, chains a hook too it and gets on it. He puts the hook on the nickel and tries to drive the scooter to set it free)